


Nightcrawler (kurapika X female reader)

by strawhatkurta



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chains, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, HUSBANDO, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Kissing, Kurapika - Freeform, Kurapika rails you, Kurapika x y/n, Lemon, Manga & Anime, Masterbation addiction, Neck Kissing, Sex, Smut, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Vaginal Sex, kurapika kurta - Freeform, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhatkurta/pseuds/strawhatkurta
Summary: After a harsh break up and seperation of Y/n and Kurapika, things have changed for the worse between the two.
Kudos: 2





	Nightcrawler (kurapika X female reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario has mature content involved (sexual content) so be warned.

Kurapika never wanted to leave her. He knew that Y/n loved him more than Y/n loved herself. He felt the exact same way about her. He loved her more than he loved himself. Kurapika would do anything to provide for her care.

However, his attention and care for her would eventually be overshadowed by his own desires and his own feelings. His past still haunts him up to the present. 

He cares so much about his revenge.  
His rage still has not faded over time. Kurapika would sometimes take out his rage on Y/n. He would be cold, distant, passive aggressive, and sometimes frustrated. But he would make it clear in the end that it was never her fault.

The last time Y/n and Kurapika talked was the day they parted ways. Kurapika had been completely brainwashed by his intrusive thoughts of revenge, killing, and taking. He began to believe he couldn't accomplish his goals and acquire his desires with Y/n around.

The only problem was he loved her dearly. He loved her so much but he knew that it would hurt her for her to see him in such a toxic state of mind. Even though his intrusive thoughts were toxic and destructive, he knew he would not have closure unless he gave in to those thoughts. 

The people who hurt Kurapika would atone for their sins with their deaths and he was not going to let Y/n pull him away from that.

"Just try to put yourself in my shoes !" he would shout. 

"My only goal in life is to find closure, not to be stuck in a pitiful relationship with you." 

That was the last thing he said to her before leaving Y/n for good. That was the most hurtful thing he had said to her. Those last spoken words from him cut through her like a hot blade. Y/n had never felt her heart stop so long, never felt her stomach drop so low, and never felt her eyes burn so hot.

The moment Kurapika walked out the front door and drove off into the frosty night was the night that haunted Y/n to the present day. She watched him drive off as she shivered in her sleepwear at the front door threshold. A cold tear ran down her face. Her words wouldn't stop him this time. He wasn't going to return.

As time went by after that incident, Kurapika didn't only desire his revenge and closure. He slowly became sexually frustrated in the long run. There were many times Y/n and Kurapika were intimate with each other before their split. Wheather it be because of Kurapika's stress with work and emotions or because Y/n was in the mood, they loved being intimate with each other. 

It was in times of intimacy that they could especially connect with one another. 

However, with Y/n or any other women not being in his life anymore, he would crave intimacy. He would go over his own limits and hire prostitutes for sex to remind himself of the connection he once had. He hoped that a miracle would stop his sexual cravings and bring him back to his senses and to continue his quest for closure and revenge. But his cravings only continued to swallow him. 

With the amount of prostitutes he had hired, it encouraged him to get into pornographic videos and photos for when we didn't feel like engaging in the outside world. He developed an addiction to watching those kinds of videos and looking at erotic photos. Eventually, the videos and photos became better than real intimacy to him. 

He could please himself whenever he felt it was needed most without having to worry about safety with a prostitute. At times when he did end up having sex with another prostitute, it never ended up being any good. He'd rather please himself. So, real intimacy was now out of the picture.

Every morning when Kurapika would wake up, he would look forward to do nothing but build upon his needs for masterbation and self desire. The excessive amount of time put into these thoughts and actions kept Y/n out of his mind.

From this point, Kurapika was at an all time low. His unhealthy use of pornography overshadowed his need for revenge just like Y/n did the last time. As Kurapika was laying in his bed, he stared at the ceiling of his lonesome room with a blank face. 

He began to cry.

Crying was unfamiliar to Kurapika at moments of loneliness as he has been alone most of his life. So why was he crying now?

"I miss her. I miss Y/n." he thought.

Kurapika rolled over onto his stomach and scrolled through all of the erotic photos and vides he had saved onto the laptop next to him on the bed. Looking at everything now, he felt all of the guilt weigh in on him. 

The photos, the videos, the way he treated women, and the way he treated Y/n all made him realize how awful of a person her became.

"Y/n really cared for me and I didn't even deserve it." he told himself. "I deserve to be dead more than anything."

He closed the laptop screen and tears began to fall down his face. But slowly his sadness turned to rage. He slapped his palms on the bed before picking up the laptop and chucking it at the wall. He stomped on it in a fit of rage, projecting all his built up anger and sadness into every stomp.

Suddenly, he collapsed to his knees. He began so cry even harder as small whimpers escaped him. He saw his reflection on a shattered piece of the laptop's screen. Kurapika's eyes were a burning scarlet color. 

He got up slowly and fell onto his bed. He let out a sigh of relief as he fell asleep calmly. His breathing settled from a state of rage to a state of relaxation. It felt good to finally be able to let out all his anger and shame.

Kurapika napped; time passed. He woke up to the calm and dark night sky being visible out the window. 

"A sky full of stars." he thought.

Kurapika turned over to grab his phone and check the time. It read 10:43 PM. Being unable to doze off to sleep a second time, he looked through the contacts in his phone. There were hardly any.

"Nostrade"

"Leorio"

"...Y/n"

Seeing her name made him want to break down into tears once more. He stared at her name and memories filled his mind of all the good times he had with her. From the first day they talked...and to the last.

"It's been 7 months." he thought. "Damn, I miss her."

He couldn't resist the urge to ring her a call. At this point he wanted nothing more but to be with Y/n and sleeping together in the same bed. He built up his courage and anxiously gave her a call.

The phone rang.

And rang..

And rang...

And rang....

Until suddenly a tired voice said, "Kurapika?"

Kurapika couldn't believe she actually picked up her phone. The hand his phone was in was now shaking in nervousness.

"Yeah. It's me." he responded. He was completely embarrassed by the situation. All the regret was crawling up his spine once more. How dare he call her and beg for forgiveness after all he's done?

"What do you want?" Y/n asked firmly. Y/n was internally shocked that Kurapika had reached out to her. Ever since their separation she hadn't been seeing any men since. She felt it was time for her to take a break. However, hearing Kurapika's voice once again made her want to cry tears of happiness.

Kurapika almost broke down upon being asked such a question. What did he want? What did he need? He knew the answer exactly.

"Im sorry, Y/n." he said. "I've missed you so much. I let my emotions ruin our relationship. Our connection and relationship was never pitiful like I said it was. It was beautiful."

Y/n could hear the hurt in Kurapika's voice over the phone. "I'm not a boy anymore. I'm a man and I want to prove that to you." he said as his face blushed red. 

A smile came across Y/n's face. She wanted to give him a chance to prove himself to her. She let out a sigh of relief. "I want to give you a second chance, Kurapika. But will you come over to my place and behave?" she asked.

Kurapika sniffled. "I promise." he tells her.

So, with that being said, Kurapika drives to Y/n's place.  
_______________________________________

Once he arrived at Y/n's house later in the night, he got out of his car and rushed to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for her in his blue and yellow tabard. 

Y/n walked up to the front door and opened it. Kurapika wasted no time. He didn't give her a chance to say hello to him. He embraced her in an immediate and warm hug. Y/n reciprocated the act. A small smile crept onto her face.

"I'm glad you came." Y/n said.

"I am too" he responded, "And I don't want to leave."

Y/n's and Kurapika's scents were so nostalgic to one another. They missed each other deep down and this moment of connection was the proof of that. "I want you to come inside now." Y/n tells him, "It's pretty cold outsi-"

Unexpectedly and without hesitation, Kurapika swoops Y/n off her feet and carries her bridal style. He closes the front door with his heel as he walks inside. "Kurapika" she begins, "Why're you carrying me?" 

He didn't answer her question. He continued to navigate around the dark house looking for Y/n's room. 

"I haven't seen her for months. I haven't been in her house for months." he thought. "And yet I still remember everything about it."

When he arrived to Y/n's room a wave a nostalgia hit him once more. The way her room smelled was all too familiar to him. He loved it.

Y/n comfortably being carried by the person she missed so much made her almost want to curl up and cry. She missed him so much. 

Suddenly, Y/n was on her bed in Kurapika's arms. He laid on the bed with her and held her tightly as if to tell her to stay by his side forever. 

Y/n loved the feeling of the fabric of his tabard. It was an all too familiar feeling that was finally in her presence after being deprived of it for so long. 

She let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around him. "Kurapika" she says. 

"Yes?" he responds.

"I still want to be with you. Did you know that?" she asks.

Kurapika closed his eyes and almost let out more tears. "Why did I leave her that day?" he thought to himself. "I'm such a bastard." 

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, his arms still wrapped around her. "I didn't. I thought I hurt you so badly you wouldn't want to see me. But I still called you anyways because Im still in love with you."

Y/n looked up at him to meet his gaze. "Im still in love with you too." she says. 

Y/n locks eyes with him. She wanted him to know she was serious about what she confessed. Kurapika's blank face turned into a small smile. Y/n cupped her hand on his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair with the other. 

The tension in the moment was growing stronger. 

Kurapika wasted no more time. He looked at her lips and leaned closer to her face. Y/n did the same. Their lips met each other as they shared a long and passionate kiss. 

Kiss

Kiss

Kiss

Kiss

Kiss

Y/n didn't want to stop. She kissed him like she would never be able to again. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him more. 

The long make-out session made Kurapika extremely lustful. He slowly crawled on top of her, still planting gentle kisses on her lips. Y/n held his face and still continued to kiss him back. She wrapped her legs around his waist to trap him in her grasp. 

His cock was brushing against her and getting him heated. He made slight thrusts on her to get himself hard. 

Y/n could feel herself becoming heated up as well. She felt a rush of blood to her face as she continued to kiss him. She moved her hips with every movement of his dry humps.

Y/n suddenly let go of his face and parted ways from his kiss. "Whats the matter?" he whispered.

Y/n buried her face into his shoulder. "I want us to make love again...Like we used to." she says. Kurapika felt himself get even more hard at her words. He let out a soft chuckle and planted soft kisses on her neck and jaw. He whispered in her ear, "I promise I'll make you feel good. After all i've done you really deserve it. I want to make you call my name."

He used one hand to hold onto her hip as her kissed and sucked on her neck. The grip of Y/n's legs around Kurapika's waist was getting more tight and desperate. 

Y/n sat up a little so she could take off her shirt, her bra yet to be taken off. Kurapika gazed at her chest with lust and admiration. He wanted to speed things up a little at this point. "May I take this off?" he asked softly. Y/n nodded in approval. As Kurapika's arms went around her to unclip her bra, she wrapped her arms around him to rub his back. 

"Take off your tabard, Kurpika" she said softly. Kurapika complied with her demand giving her a view of his toned abdomen and chest. 

"He's more toned than the last time I saw him" she thought. "And even more hot." 

Kurapika began to plant kisses on Y/n's neck once again and slowly traveled down to her stomach with more gentle kisses. Y/n covered her mouth as she got more heated up by his touch, her body temperature rising exponentially. Kurapika, now down to her legs, slowly and teasingly takes her shorts off. Y/n's legs were now on his shoulders as he kissed and rubbed her inner thighs. 

The closer he got to her walls the slower his kisses became. Y/n couldn't take the build up anymore. She sat up, grabbed his face, and pulled him close to hers to whisper in his ear. "Kurapika, just fuck me up already." she said kissing his neck.

He said back softly, "I'll do whatever you want, darling."

With that, Kurapika took off her soft panties and threw them onto the floor beside the bed. Y/n noticed the bulge in his pants becoming clearly visible. She was finally going to feel what she hadn't felt from him in so long. 

Kurapika pulled down his pants slightly to let his erection loose. He wiped the pre-cum off his tip before placing his cock by her vagina. "Are you ready?" he asked. Y/n had a heated look on her face. "Put it in."

Kurapika complied and slowly entered her. "Aah~" Y/n let out a soft moan. "Are you alright, my love?" he asked leaning down to her level. Y/n nodded in response and gave him a soft kiss. Kurapika rested both his arms beside her to support himself over her. "Can I move?" he asked. Y/n chuckled and was now giving him aggressive kisses on his neck and shoulder. "Yes, I want to cum for you baby~"

Kurapika twitched inside her at her words. He slowly began to thrust inside of her in order to get soft moans from her in return. He let out small grunts as he was hitting her good spot. He loved it.

"Aah~ Kurapika-" she whined, "Aaahmm~ c'mon go faster~"

Kurapika sped up his thrust as he rolled into her like harsh waves. "Say my name, my love" he demanded as he kissed her neck sloppily. "Be a good girl for me."

Y/n was getting closer to her climax as she moved her hips to sync with his thrusts. "mmmm~ Kura- Aah~" Y/n made pathetic attempts to call for his name. The pleasure was too overwhelming to handle. "Kurapi-" she tried to continue but was shut up by a rough kiss. Kurapika then parted from her lips.

"I love watching you get fucked up like this" he says. "You're being such a good girl right now." Suddenly, he switched the angle of his thrusts in order to hit her g-spot. Y/n let out a long moan from the unexpected pleasure.

"See? Good girls get it good." he whispered as he smirked at her flustered face.

Y/n let out a shaky chuckle. "Let's see how long you last." she said teasingly.

He raised a brow at her. "Oh? Are you bossing me around?" he asked. "Thats what bad girls do."

He slammed a hard thrust inside of her to teach her a lesson. "Aaah~!" Y/n let out a sharp moan. "Kurapika, I wont be able to walk if you do that!" Her shaky speech pattern and the intense pleasure was making it harder for her to speak at all.

"Well, I have to fuck you with all i've got, Y/n." he says. "Thats just the way it has to be."  
He continued making smooth and hard thrusts inside her and Y/n gave him sweet moans in return. Eventually, Y/n was starting to reach her limit. 

"You're so used up, baby~" Kurapika whispered. 

"It's what you do to me~" she whispered back at him with a smirk on her face. 

They both giggled at each other and united with a long kiss. They continued to make out as he kept lovingly thrusting into her .

Y/n knew he was close to his climax and parted from their making out. "Are you gonna cum?" she asked. 

Kurapika dropped his head low into her shoulder. "y-yeah~" he stuttered. "I need to pull out soon." . Y/n ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to make smooth thrusts. "Don't cum until I do, okay?" she whispered in his ear as she kissed it. The way she was talking was making it hard for him to last. 

"Okay, Y/n" he whined. Now, he was thrusting harder and faster than before. He rammed into her in desperation and she gave him more moans and more whines as she dug her fingernails into the nape of his neck. His nape started to bleed slightly. 

Y/n wrapped her legs around him as she was about to climax. Her moans got louder and more shaky. "Kurapika, im gonna cum!" she moaned aloud, "Don't stop!" 

Kurapika continued to please her as he desperately tried not to finish inside her. 

"What's my name?" he asked.

"Kurapika~"

"Who owns you?"

"Kurapikaaa~"

"Mmmmm- speak up, baby." he whispered into her ear. "Say it like you mean it." His words were pushing her over the edge.

"Kurapika!~" 

Y/n whined his name as she began to climax. Her nails dug deeper into his nape and the blood flowed onto her fingers. The grip of her legs around his waist tightened, pushing him deeper with every one of his continued thrusts. 

Kurapika could feel Y/n's walls around his cock loosen as she came down from her climax. She was panting as her adrenaline rush settled down. 

Kurapika, still desperate for his turn to finish, couldn't bear it anymore. His thrusts began to slow down as a way to prevent himself from finishing inside her. "Y/n, can I cum now?" he asked shakily. Y/n breathily replied, "Yes, but pull out, baby" she whispered as she kissed his shoulder.

He didn't hesitate. He quickly pulled out of her and climaxed into his hand. Blush rushed to his cheeks as his head hung low and his hair blocked his face. The breathy moans of his climax were so refreshing for Y/n to hear. She missed this feeling so much. Just the two of them loving each other and making each other feel good. 

Kurapika gently plopped down onto her panting. His warm body heated her up as she wrapped her arms around him. She began to rub and pat his back. The two of them shared one last long and passionate kiss before Kurapika rested his face into her shoulder. 

"You did so good for me, Y/n" he said panting. Y/n gave him a peck on his neck. Blood was still dripping down from his nape. It got on her lips. "Im sorry about your neck. I came too hard" she chuckled. 

"It's okay. You were so beautiful." he said. " I love when you're all used up and calling my name. I've missed it."

Y/n, her arms still wrapped around him, closed her eyes and slowly began to doze off. "Take a nap with me, Kurapika." she said. 

A grin crawled onto Kurapika's face. His breathing became settled enough for him to speak more clearly. He had one more thing to tell her before they both fell asleep.

"Y/n."

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too."


End file.
